On the Town
by Emartin
Summary: Georg and Maria, the night before their wedding. This is based on a story I had started a while back; however, life got in the way and I am just now revisiting it. I had intended to make it a longer story, but feel it works well as a short vignette.


**Title:** On the Town

**Summary:** The Captain and Maria have waited so long for their wedding, and the day has finally arrived. This story begins as Georg is bringing Maria to stay at the Abbey the night before their wedding; it's to be assumed that they discussed and decided upon this arrangement earlier. The setting is in the same universe as Going Home.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 20th Century Fox, The Sound of Music, or any of its characters.

**Rating:** PG

**Thanks:** Same thanks as always to my wonderful beta, imnotacommittee. Thanks to her, I saved the Captain and Maria from a honeymoon in Vegas (wink wink) ;-). Your comments, suggestions and praise were a big help and helped me to make this something I'm happy to share. Also, thank you to my other wonderful beta, Joolsfan, whose advice and support is always appreciated, and who is always willing to help a friend, even when she has such a busy schedule. Thanks so much!

**On the Town**

"Where are you taking me?" Maria asked with a small smile, shifting in the passenger seat of the car to face her fiancé. She brought her hand up and softly grazed the back of his neck as he drove further away from the Trapp Villa towards the center of Salzburg.

Georg cast her an amused look out of the corner of his eye, raising his eyebrow in her direction. "You'll see," he teased, knowing the secret had been driving Maria mad all morning. He smiled at her briefly, but refocused his attention on the road.

"I want to spend some time with you before bringing you to the Abbey," he continued in a more serious tone. "Just the two of us."

"Is that really possible?" Maria chuckled, scooting further over in her seat and leaning her head on Georg's shoulder. "I've become accustomed to company," she said, thinking of the seven children she had grown to love so much.

Georg chuckled with her, recalling the many times over the past few weeks when his children's presence had seemed a bit too ubiquitous. "Yes, that is difficult to imagine, now that you mention it," he agreed.

"Theidea does sound very inviting," she admitted, letting all thoughts apart from her husband-to-be escape her mind.

Georg glanced at her and smiled, already deeply in love with the woman who had so easily captured the hearts of his entire family, yet eager to know her even more intimately, as only a manand wife could. "_That_ is why I am extending the invitation," he said with a grin.

Maria let her eyes rest on his profile. "Well, I accept."

Another moment of silence passed and then Maria spoke again. "After tomorrow, we'll be alone for the next six weeks. Can you believe it?" she asked, the implausible idea finally registering. Despite her love for the children and the good time she had had all summer meeting Georg's friends, Maria was anxious for some time alone with him as well. She wanted to give him the undivided attention that he deserved.

"Alone with the most beautiful woman in Austria? " he mused, turning her way and catching her eye for a moment before refocusing on the road. "Whatever could I have done to deserve this?"

She again stared at his profile as he drove, her face filling with awe as she reflected on the miracle that God had bestowed on both of them by crossing their paths. "Well for one, Captain, you stopped yourself from firing an outspoken governess," she replied with a gleam in her eye.

Georg chuckled lowly. "_That_, I did. Even if that governess was horribly belligerent," he joked.

Feeling her eyes on him, Georg's laughter died down and he turned his head towards her and smiled. Refocusing on the road, he reached his hand upwards to caress her cheek. "That seems too easy for such a prize," he said while stroking her skin tenderly.

Maria felt her face grow warm with love and her heart swelled slightly at the sentiment. Instinctively, she reached upwards to stroke Georg's hand as it grazed her skin. "You make it so easy to love you," she told him.

He moved his hand down, letting it linger on her neck and shoulders. "And you make it impossible not to fall _totally_ in love with you."

"Oh Georg…"

He readjusted his arm around her, pulling her even a little closer, and squeezed her shoulder lovingly. "Only one more night," he whispered, leaning down to kiss the top of her head as he stopped at an intersection for a moment.

"It's finally here," she murmured.

"_At last_" he barely whispered, pulling away from the intersection and continuing on their way.

Maria dissolved into a loving grin as her head lay perched on Georg's chest. "And you call _me _impatient," she quipped.

"It depends on what I'm waiting for," Georg replied in truth, stroking Maria's shoulder once more.

She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed audibly. Sitting upwards, she turned to him. "Tell me where we're going tonight," she pleaded in a small voice, dissolving into a sweet smile.

His lips formed an amused smile. "_You _will not get this out of me," he stated with a grin, pointing his finger at her in mock accusation.

Maria chuckled and leaned even closer. "Please?" she asked again.

Georg glanced sidelong at her. "You are as bad as the children, my dear," he teased.

"Oh, all right. I'll stop," she said reluctantly, not wanting to press her advantage. She smiled up at him and moved back toward her own seat. "I'll find out sooner or later, I suppose."

Georg pulled the car around a curve in the road and came to a stop in front of the _Stiftskeller St. Peter _restaurant. "Lucky for you, you will not need to wait very long at all. Here we are," he said, leaning forward to brush her lips with his.

Maria watched him with soft eyes for a moment before glancing upwards to the sign above the main entrance. "_Stiftskeller St. Peter!_" she gasped, turning to him with a surprised look.

They looked at each other for a moment before Georg gave her one of his smiles that never failed to make her heart melt. "Wait here," he told her.

She nodded softly and leaned further back in her seat, watching him as he stepped out of the car and approached the parking attendant.

Giving the man the key and nodding, Georg turned towards the car and began to walk around it to Maria. When he reached her, he opened the door and held his hand out. "May I have the honor of escorting the Lady of the Villa inside?" he asked in a feigned tone of nobility.

Maria smiled at his formality and reached her hand out to him. "I would be delighted, Baron," she replied, equal to him in playful tone of voice and demeanor.

Georg took her hand, helping her out of the car, and then offered her his arm. "Your table awaits you, Baroness," he said with a loving smile as the couple walked through the main entrance.

They approached the maître'd immediately inside the main entrance. "Good evening, Baron Von Trapp. Your table is ready, Sir. Right this way, please," the man greeted them. He beckoned them with his hand and led them through the restaurant.

"I have never _seen_ anything so beautiful," Maria whispered to Georg as they winded through the Baroque room. She turned her head from side to side, taking in all of the glamour and not knowing what was more lovely: the décor, the panoramic view, or the melodious sound drifting through the room from the string quartet up front.

Georg leaned towards her and brushed her temple with his lips. "I have," he whispered in her ear before moving his gaze to look into her eyes.

She locked eyes with him and smiled softly as they arrived at a small table in the far corner of the room, set underneath a large window that overlooked Salzburg.

The maître'd pulled out Maria's chair for her and placed her napkin in her lap when she sat down. He handed a menu to both of them and also rested a wine list next to Georg's place. "Your server will be here shortly," he bid them with a polite smile before bowing and turning around to leave.

Georg stretched his hand out on the table towards Maria, and she placed hers into his grasp. He caressed the top of her palm, looking intently at her and giving her a small, half-smile. "Well? Does this meet your expectations, Baroness? After such a _long and painful_ wait," he asked withtwinkling eyes.

Maria smiled at his playfulness and stroked his thumb with her finger, but her look quickly became more serious. "You spoil me, Georg. All I _really_ need is you and the children," she told him in a soft voice.

"I know, darling," he replied. However, he continued to speak in a lighter tone. "Let's think of tonight asa selfishattempt to show off the most beautiful womanin Salzburg. What better place to come than _St Peter's_?"

Maria chuckled lightly and cast him a mock chiding look. "I don't know about that, but regardless, I'm enjoying everything about this restaurant. It's absolutely lovely. Even prettier than the chapel at the Abbey." She looked up towards the ornate ceiling and then surveyed the sea of finely decorated tables surrounding them. Her face dissolved into a broad grin that seemed to shine from deep within her eyes.

Georg returned her gesture. "I think tonight warrants a special night out for both of us."

Nodding, Maria paused for a moment. Locking eyes with him again, she smiled broadly. "Can you believe that by this time tomorrow, we'll be married?"

He looked deeply into her eyes and stroked her hand with his thumb. "Tomorrow we make our love official," he said lowly, searching her eyes and just barely smiling at her, thoughts other than the marriage ceremony gracing his look.

Maria nodded, not realizing the double entendre. An eager smile began to grace her lips despite the flutter that she felt in her stomach at the thought of what the following day would bring. Nerves and a bit of anxiety, she was certain, but she resolved herself to focus on the fact that she would be Georg's wife in less than a day's time. Any ancillary feelings, she would deal with later. Tonight, she was toforget everything else, and cherish her time alone with Georg.

After a moment, the waiter approached, breaking their connection. Georg made some of his favorite selections from the menu and ordered a bottle of wine for them to share. A brief time passed before the server returned to the table with the wine, pouring two glasses and placing the remainder aside.

"Wine, darling?" Georg asked Maria, holding out a glass to her.

She nodded eagerly and took the glass from him. "Just one glass though. I'm still getting used to it and don't want to arrive at the Abbey, eh," she trailed, smiling impishly.

"Inebriated?" he finished for her.

Maria chuckled and shook her head at him. "Well, I _was _trying to think of another way to phrase it, but, yes."

He raised his eyebrow and cast her a look of mock offense. "What sort of a date do you think I am?"

Shegiggled for another moment and once her silliness settled down, she looked at Georg lovingly and sighed "This really is lovely tonight, Georg. Selfish as it sounds, I'm very much looking forward to having quiet moments like this together while we're away."

Georg nodded without hesitation, and met her gaze. He reached across the table for her hand and stroked it lightly as he cleared his throat lightly. "Speaking of which…" he started as he reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and removed an envelope. He handed it to her and smiled lovingly. "I thought tonight would be a good time for this. Open it, darling."

Maria cast him a sidelong glance and carefully opened the envelope. Pulling the contents out of its confinement, she revealed a thin stack of papers. She leafed through them mutely, until all of a sudden her eyes grew wide. Absently placing her hand over her mouth, she looked upwards in Georg's direction before returning her gaze to the documents. "Six weeks at the _Meurice Hotel _and two train tickets from Salzburg to—" she trailed, incredulous.

Georg nodded. "Paris. Just the two of us, alone in the most romantic city in the world for six weeks."

"Oh, Georg," she murmured, tears welling in her eyes and a wide smile forming on her lips. "You really _are _spoiling me now. Paris! I've never even been outside of Austria."

"Well the rest of the world has been missing out," he told her with a grin, delighted at the happiness he saw in his soon-to-be wife.

"I was going to keep it a surprise, but I figured that it would be a nice gift for you tonight," he admitted, feeling an all-too-commondesire to make her happy stir within him,and for a moment letting it consume him. It was amazing to him that bringing Maria pleasure could make his own heart fill with total joy as well.

"I didn't think this night could get any more perfect," Maria said with a genuine smile, which seemed to verbalize all of her unspoken sentiments in the happiness of the moment.

"I can think of just one way, and let me assure you that it does _not_ involve a good-bye at Nonnberg Abbey in only a few hours' time," he replied with a low, serious voice.

They locked eyes for a moment before the waiter approached the table with their meals, causing them both to look up and smile. A silver-domed plate was placed in front of each of them and when the cover was removed, the essence of _Jäger Schnitzel _wafted upwards.

"_Guten appetit!_" the server bid them with a smile and stiff nod before walking away.

"Oh, this smells delicious!" Maria said, breathing in a whiff of the succulent dish.

He smiled at her and reached for the bottle of wine, refilling his own wineglass and noting that Maria still had half a glass left. Raising his goblet into the air and reaching across the table for her hand, he looked her deep in the eyes.

She picked up her own glass and followed Georg's lead.

"To us," he softly toasted, "To our life together, our children, and our love."

He intensified his gaze at her. "I love you, Maria."

"I love you too, Georg," she whispered through a soft smile.

Gently, they tapped glasses, before taking a sip of wine and starting in on their meals.

Georg nodded satisfactorily and Maria sighed deeply with the first bite. "This is excellent," she said, savoring the tender dish.

Georg looked up at her, his face showing his utter agreement.

"We mustn't tell Kurt about it though; it's his favorite and he'll be glum that we didn't take him along," Maria said.

Georg cast her a sidelong glance. "Hmm, it would have to be a _very _special occasion for me to take _everyone_ for dinner here."

Maria chuckled and nodded. "I suppose you're right. It _is_ only my first time at anyplace of the sort, but the childrencertainly would enjoy something special like this. Kurt and Friedrich would keep those waiters busy for seconds and thirds!"

"Yes...on my bill," Georg added with a small shake of his head before dissolving into a forced frown. "Gretl probably wouldn't even eat her vegetables."

"Perhaps they'd surprise us. Maybe when Liesl finishes her studies next year, we can surprise them all." Maria cast him a hopeful look andhe smiled at her.

He nodded his head with defeat. "That _would_ be cause to celebrate, I suppose," he conceded. Again feigning a slight frown, he continued. "I can't imagine that one of my children is on the brink of adulthood."

"Two of them, Georg.," Maria corrected. "Friedrich is not very far behind Liesl."

"Yes…." Georg replied, pensive for a moment. "And the rest are not very far behind him. Makes me seem old…"

"Not to me, you aren't," Maria assured him with a smile and a pointed glance. "Nor to Gretl or Marta. You're a strapping naval hero to them. Well, when they play dolls that is.You shouldsee how many naval ships the "father doll" has sank."

"Not too far from the truth," he teased. He returnedher smile, grateful for the youthful outlook on life that she had restored in him, and a moment of silence passed as the couple indulged in their meal.

"Tell me what we'll do on our honeymoon." Maria broke the silence with a cheerful tone of voice, eager for some pleasant thoughts to focus on tonight at the Abbey, to ease her nerves, instead of worrying about things that brides typically do the night before their weddings.

"That I will have to show you, darling," he said with an intense look.

At the implication, Maria felt a heat rushing to her face as focused her gaze on his. "Well, what _else _will we do?" she asked in a low voice, a shy smile gracing her lips.

"Oh I see," he quipped, never removing his gaze from her. He smiled to himself, relishing in the thought he had just implied. "Well, there's the _Tour Eiffel _of course. The _Arc de Triomphe_. Certainly we'll do some shopping on the _Champs-Elysées_ if you would like. And our hotel is right near the _Opéra Garnier_, so I thought we'd get tickets to a few performances."

"Oh my," Maria sighed, leaning back in her chair. "It sounds wonderful."

Georg reached forward and stroked her chin. "The wonderful part is that I will be sharing all of it with you."

"As my husband….," she said brightly. She smiled at him, her happiness evident in her eyes, before they returned to their meals.

A while later, the waiter came to their table to clear their plates, bringing with him a pot of coffee and two pieces of S_acher Torte_ that Georg had ordered earlier. The couple indulged in the dessert and afterwards, Georg beckoned the maître'd for the bill.

Looking upwards toward Maria, he spoke reluctantly. "I should bring you to the Abbey. It's getting dark outside. I wouldn't want to drop you off too late _and _inebriated," he smiled.

Maria grinned softly and nodded perfunctorily. "After tonight we'll never have to be apart again," she assured both herself and him.

Georg looked up from the bill that he was calculating, and nodded at her earnestly. He reached for his wallet and left enough cash on the table to cover their check. Rising from his seat, he took Maria's hand and escorted her out the main entrance, thanking the maître'd on their way outside. The car was pulled around to the front of the building and Georg helped Maria inside before walking to the driver's side and getting into the vehicle himself.

They drove the short distance to the Abbey and Georg pulled the car close to the main gate and turned off the ignition. He shifted in his seat to face his fiancée and reached for her hand.

She sighed deeply, part in relaxation and part in reluctance that the evening was drawing to an end. Leaning forward to rest her head on his shoulder, she took his hand in hers. "Tonight went so fast. I feel like I was just saying goodbye to the children at home."

"It went far too quickly for me, too. Must be the company I'm with," he whispered in her ear.

Maria moved her head back to look into his eyes and smiled. Suddenly her smile softened and she regarded Georg with wide eyes. 'I can't believe our day is finally here. In a few hours I'll be walking down that long aisle…" She smiled meekly, but it did not reach her eyes.

"…In front of all of those people," she continued in a small voice.

Georg drew her to him and rubbed her back with his palm while placing soft kisses on the top of her head. "Darling, I'll be waiting at the altar for you."

He cocked her chin upwards in his direction, meeting her gaze. "Just focus on me as you walk down the aisle. I'll be there to take your hand before you know it."

Maria nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. Opening them again, she looked at him and saw the love that filled his eyes.

"Everyone else is just there to see the beautiful bride, but as far as I'm concerned, it's really just you and me tomorrow, Maria. That's all that matters," Georg added, leaning forward to brush his lips to hers.

"And the children," she added, her happiness in becoming their mother apparent in her eyes. "We mustn't forget about them. They're so excited for tomorrow, too, Georg. Gretl and Marta have been asking me for a week if it was time for 'us to get married'," she giggled at the memory.

"Oh the children," Georg said with feigned forgetfulness. "They will _certainly _not let us forget that they are there tomorrow. Especially at the reception, I presume."

"Kurt made me promise him a _real_ dance this time," Maria smiled. "We'll see ifour three lessons will work in our favor."

Georg chuckled. "I promise I won't snatch you away from him this time."

Maria gave him an amused look, remembering another time when she had started to dance with Kurt, but an older Von Trapp had curtailed her time on the dance floor with the boy. They both sat in silence for a moment, thinking of their family and the happiness that had been overflowing in each child since Maria and Georg had announced their engagement weeks ago, and had especially been apparent over the past few days.

After a moment, Maria broke the silence. "Thank you, Georg," she told him with sincerity. " I feel much more relaxed about tomorrow. I'll just look for my Sea Captain at the end of the aisle."

"Anyone I know?" he quipped in a low voice, dissolving into a loving grin.

Maria reached upwards and caressed Georg's cheek, smiling softly. "My handsome Sea Captain," shecorrected herselfas she leaned forward, meeting his lips with her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer to her, her worries about the next day slowly dissolving to naught as she sat in Georg's arms.

After a moment, they pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes. Georg brushed a strand of hair off of her forehead and leaned forward to kiss her brow. "Let me get your bag, darling. The Reverend Mother's expecting you and if we stay here any longer I'll just turn around and bring you home with me."

"All right," Maria sighed reluctantly. She placed her hand on Georg's shoulder as he turned to get out of the car, causing him to look to her once again. "Thank you for tonight, Georg. I had a lovely evening."

"So did I." He caressed her cheek before he turned to get out of the car. Picking up Maria's bag from the backseat, he walked to the passenger side of the car to open the door for his soon-to-be wife. He took her hand and escorted her the few paces to the Abbey entrance.

Maria motioned to a cord hanging to the side of the gate. "All guests have to ring to enter," she told him.

"I'm glad you're a guest," he whispered.

She turned her head to him and smiled. "So am I." Reaching towards the cord, she suddenly turned around wide-eyed when she felt Georg's hand on her arm before she could pull it.

"Not quite yet," he said lowly, placing his arms around her waist and drawing her close to him. He smiled softly at her and placed his lips almost to hers. "I've changed my mind. I can't leave you for an entire night _this _quickly after all."

"I'd hoped you'd reconsider," Maria smiled, losing track of everything around her when he tightened his embrace and pressed his lips firmly to hers. She sighed deeply as Georg's strong arms, his tender touch, and his masculine smell just about consumed her. She could feel her body reacting to his closeness, even more than it ever had in the past, and she tightened her arms around his neck, allowing her mind to get lost in these new sensations. Nothing had ever felt more right to her, more comfortable, than it did at the moment.

"Maria," Georg suddenly growled low in her ear, breathless. "I should go."

She pulled her head back and locked eyes with him, merely nodding.

He leaned forward and kissed her once more on the forehead, the spark of desire that he could see in her eyes making it inconceivable, almost unfair, that he had to leave her. "I love you, darling."

"I love you, too. I'll be thinking about you all night," Maria whispered shyly, her face reddening slightly at the truth of her own words.

"So will I," he answered with honesty, knowing that there had not been a night for quite some time when he had not thought about her.

She nodded softly and watched as he leaned to the side and pulled the cord next to the entrance, activating a shrill ring.

The sound of footsteps on cobblestone was heard behind the gate and suddenly a light illuminated the corridor. A moment later, the Reverend Mother approached and smiled at the couple while she fiddled with a single key to open the gate. As it unlatched, she pushed it open and Maria reached forward to embrace her.

"Hello, Mother," she greeted her.

"Hello, Maria. Captain Von Trapp," the elder woman answered, looking at both of them warmly. Turning to Maria, she continued to speak. "I'm pleased you've chosen to join us tonight, my child."

Both Maria and Georg cast her a look of shrewd understanding.

"Our daughters will be here in the morning with Maria's flowers," Georg told the Mother Abbess.

The nun nodded. "There will be someone to receive them, Captain."

After a moment of hesitation, she continued to speak, looking directly at Maria. "Well then, shall I show you to your room, Maria?"

Maria nodded and smiled softly. "Yes, Mother. Thank you."

The Reverend Mother backed up a few paces and turned away from the couple, knowing that they would appreciate a moment of privacy before parting.

Georg and Maria turned to each other. "I love you," he barely whispered in her ear, kissing her lightly on the temple.

"I love you too," she reciprocated, placing her hand to his heart and smiling sweetly. "Kiss the children for me tonight….and tell them I love them"

"Of course," he whispered, squeezing Maria's hand lightly just as the Mother Abbess turned their way a second time. He looked upwards to the nun and nodded earnestly. "Take care of her tonight."

"She's in good hands, Captain. Have a pleasant evening and remember that God will be watching down on both of you tomorrow," she said in a noble voice, casting a small, almost invisible smile at him. She walked Georg to the gate and closed it behind him after he passed through. "Good night."

Georg nodded and watched as Maria was led down the hall to the guest quarters. Just as she was about to walk out of sight, she turned behind her and smiled softly in his direction. He pursed his lips and gestured one last kiss to her before she disappeared around the bend to spend her last few hours alone before becoming Baroness Von Trapp.


End file.
